


is it really honest work if you don't abuse your power for the greater good

by orphan_account



Series: my take on boruto because fuck canon [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Kinda, Slice of Life, also I just want to write adult Sakura and Naruto, if u consider slice of life to be skiving off work, they're besties don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I hope everybody here had a day," Sakura threw carelessly to her fellow coworker. Her brain feels like a slushie machine that only produces a coherent thought when a particularly large chunk of ice gets crunched in the machinery."Yeah, probably the most day I had this week," Naruto agreed from his spot on the floor, lying face flat and shameless in front of hospital head nurses and doctors.
Series: my take on boruto because fuck canon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022644
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	is it really honest work if you don't abuse your power for the greater good

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all it's my third Boruto fic in a row oops lmao. the appeal and potential is too big for me to ignore so no I will not stop

"I hope everybody here had a day," Sakura threw carelessly to her fellow coworker. Her brain feels like a slushie machine that only produces a coherent thought when a particularly large chunk of ice gets crunched in the machinery. 

"Yeah, probably the most day I had this week," Naruto agreed from his spot on the floor, lying face flat and shameless in front of hospital head nurses and doctors. 

Said doctors and nurses kept glancing concernedly, and probably incredulously, at the sight of their esteemed Hokage and revolutionary head medic-nin nearly passed out over a stack of papers. 

In another life, or another time, Sakura might've been mortified, perhaps even embarrassed, but there are many thing the passing years have taught Sakura and Naruto; the common sense to not pull the Kazekage into a noogie at the Five Kage Summit, to not pick a fight publicly over dumb shit because apparently now they're both role models or something, and to not argue over Icha Icha Tactics in grocery stores. 

(Jiraiya made Naruto edit those books for nearly four years and Tsunade made Sakura read them all in various fits of nostalgia and sentimentality. If anything, Sakura has the right to criticize twelve year old Naruto's grammar skills.)

All those lessons and wisdoms imparted to them by the unforgiving years, yet shame will never be one of them. So yes, Sakura did pull two all nighters in a row at the ripe age of thirty two by mixing seven shots of espresso with energy drinks and caffeine pills in the hospital rest room. And yes, Naruto did attempt to read a document upside down and in a different language for thirty minutes on four different occasions before being corrected by an intern.   
  
"War was easier than this. Why was war easier than this, 'ttebayo" 

Naruto's muffled complaints seemed to shock the doctors at the door out of whatever stupor they were in and they continued on with their work. Sakura honestly didn't know why they were this surprised, she had lost count of the times Naruto had ended up passed out in her office or vice versa. 

"Ah, but you see," Sakura waved sagely at the sad lump of what's supposed to be one of, if not, the strongest shinobi in the world, "I was wonderfully drunk for most of that and you were high, if my memory doesn't fail me," 

Her memory does fail her as she doesn't remember a lot of things during that golden era of early teenagehood. Sakura, between the ages of thirteen and seventeen, had honored her shishou's ways and strongly believed that all life's solutions can be found at the bottom of a bottle. Nothing says skilled shinobi like widespread addiction after all. 

Naruto on the other hand, picked up weed during his training with Jiraiya-sama. Sakura supposed that with the type of people their teachers were, there was no surprise they had ended up that way. 

"Ugh, don't call him Jiraiya-sama," Naruto flopped over to face her, a forgotten document stuck to the side of his face, "he's nothing but a pervy-sage, dattebayo," 

"How did you know that?? I didn't say anything," 

"Everytime anybody refers to pervy-sage with any hint of respect the hairs of my neck stand up," 

"Oh so like when people call Tsunade-shishou respectable, yeah I get that," Sakura stretched her arms over her head and was about to suggest they both just ditch their duties before she caught sight of a distinctly familiar black mop of hair. 

"Shit, it's Shizune. Quick, pretend you're working," 

"Shut the fuck up, are you sure, dattebayo?" Naruto scrambled to his feet and desperately looked for a respectable surface to sit on. 

"Hello, who's been staring at the back of Shizune's head for nearly twenty years?" Sakura waved around paperwork in a vaguely affronted manner as she attempted to look productive. 

Finally, both shinobi settled in their places just as Shizune rounded the corner and entered the room, looking like a pair of teenagers caught with their metaphorical hands down their pants and not all-powerful figures. 

"Ah, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun," Shizune greeted them brightly as she stacks more paperwork on Sakura's poor, abused desk. Definitely battered from the strain of loyally holding paperwork for years and definitely not purchased three days ago after Sakura broke another desk in a fit of rage. 

"Shizune-san," Sakura greets back, "do you need anything? We're both quite busy," Finally, years of studying under Kakashi-sensei's half assed tutelage had paid off; she had the ability to seem completely unflappable and in control when she's definitely spiraling down to an art. 

"Nothing much, just some papers I need to dispose of, you don't even need to read them or anything," 

Shizune bid her goodbyes, busy as well, and left the room. 

Sakura and Naruto made eye contact with each other and eyed the new paperwork with high suspicion. Paperwork doesn't simply get dismissed, throwing away paperwork needs to have it's own paperwork filed. 

"Something's fishy, dattebayo," 

"Definitely, let's stick our noses into it," 

Both adults homed in on the paperwork and Sakura can't recall ever feeling this interested in handling paper. 

"They are," and here Naruto paused for dramatic effect like the absolute diva he is, "entry forms? From Otokagure!" 

"What?" Sakura did not squawk, she slightly raised her voice in alarm, "Lemme see," 

She made grabby hands at Naruto but he just stuck his tongue out and evaded her sticky fingers as he continued to scan the document. Rude. Well, there's always violence. 

After a well placed punch that left Naruto wheezing on the floor, Sakura was in possession of The Paperwork. _Entry request_ blah blah _Hokage permission_ blah blah _Hozuki Suigestu,_ and ooh now things were getting interesting. 

At her feet, Naruto seemed to be halfway through being able to breathe again, and he flopped over to regain his slumped over figure. 

"Why would Suigetsu want to formally visit Konoha for a whole week? He can just pop in like he usually does, dattebayo,"

"Well it says here that he's visiting to see Mitsuki and check up on him for a while, so he'll probably need documentation to stay at hotels. I don't think it matters though, his form got rejected."

Sakura wasn't particularly surprised at that, and from the looks of it, neither was Naruto. There was a reason they allowed Suigetsu to pop in unannounced, it was much less of a hassle than trying to convince a council of old farts to agree. 

So Suigetsu committed a little mass murder and was in a couple of Bingo Books, they all had their flaws. 

"It's a shame though, Boruto did mention Mitsuki seemed a little jealous when his grandpa was smothering him to death," 

Naruto idly fingered the pages, an innocent expression on his face. 

"Oh yeah, and it's been such a long time since Sasuke-kun has seen his old teammates," Sakura nodded emphatically. 

"I guess we have no choice but to abuse our respective powers for the greater good, dattebayo." Naruto lamented sadly, already scribbling away on the forms. 

"The things we do for Konoha," 

"No wonder we're such good leaders, dattebayo," 

For a moment, they both stood in their places (or slumped in Naruto's case), admiring their work. 

"Wanna ditch and get ramen before Shikamaru finds out about this?"

"Fuck yeah," 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys liked it 😼


End file.
